


热玻璃

by Smokeypeach



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeypeach/pseuds/Smokeypeach





	热玻璃

一团奶泡，绵密的浅白色半固态。  
从杯口处溢出，顺着透明杯身滑落，留下粗细不等两道浅痕。

调音老师隔着玻璃比了个“OK”的手势，卜凡拿起这杯冷萃，走出录音棚。  
棚外除了各类设备和工作人员，还有一条大沙发，木子洋瘫在中间，右手紧紧圈住岳明辉，左侧怀里搂着李英超。一老一小不知为了什么事儿，正隔着木子洋抓来挠去连吵带打。三个人挤作一团，整一个缠胳膊绕腿的简易版中国结编织现场。  
卜凡目不斜视，走到旁边的椅子坐下，皱着眉头喝下一大口咖啡，然后掏出手机，熟练点开游戏。

屏幕上的小盒子方方正正，卜凡的思维却早已飘乎天外——  
他们多久没说过话了，一天、两天、一个周？  
他们多久没上过床了，一周、两周、一个月？  
从服表专业到坤音娱乐，仿佛冥冥之中，命运就把他们强制捆绑。  
只可惜绑得住人绑不住心，床铺越发宽敞，同路的两人却渐行渐远。不知何时开始，双方都赌着一口气，话都不讲透，谁也不理谁。

不曾开口明说的关系，或许分开也无需郑重其事。

念及此，卜凡悄悄抬眼，视线贴着手机上方往旁边瞥。  
木子洋的额头贴着岳岳雪白的脖颈，耍赖一般往衣领子里蹭，声音黏黏糊糊的：“新项链啊…给我瞧瞧。”  
李英超勒住他的脖子，一脸嫌弃道：“不许欺负岳岳妈妈！老师都催了，你快进去！”

木子洋撇撇嘴，不紧不慢地拽出被压住的衣角，目光掠过卜凡，没骨头似的晃进录音棚，然后手一伸把灯给关上了。  
屋子里只剩下电子设备的光源，萤白光块穿过薄薄的透明隔断，微弱又暧昧地映着瘦高的身形。  
卜凡烦躁地咬了下唇，干脆放下手机看过去。

卜凡从来都搞不清楚木子洋，现在也是。  
那祖宗正光着脚站在歌词架前，一对修长的手指抚在衬衣上，慢悠悠地拉扯原本就松垮的领口，待第三个扣子被解开，衣领已经大开到露出分明的腰线。  
木子洋生来皮相优越，性格通透温柔，总是给人一种易于亲近的错觉，说成调情又言之过甚。可无论是普通朋友工作人员还是陌生人，他态度都差不多，一副余裕满满的样子。  
仿佛悬在高空的玻璃墙，夺目剔透而不收敛，所有人都可一览无余。  
待你走到他面前，伸手触到的却是一层冷冰冰的硬壳。

卜凡搞不清楚他，同时搞不清楚自己。  
他曾读过一大段长句，说什么真正的爱，是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈，不嫉妒、不自夸，还有乱七八糟一大堆记不住的后缀。  
以上这些体面词他都做不到，他空有满腔无法自控的、发狂般的嫉妒情绪，那大概只配归作阴暗的占有欲作祟，称不上爱。

而他喜欢的、妄图独占的这块玻璃，正在十九点十五分，暴露于众目之下明晃晃地自我剥离，在昏暗的录音棚里，一颗一颗，一寸一寸，一层一层……

光影浮动暧昧，温柔缠绵的声线被收进话筒。  
木子洋的手指按在皮带金属扣上，歪着脑袋，眼睛如同一泓神秘的水潭，似有千言万语，一瞬不瞬，正直直地望向自己。

玻璃似水，目如波转。  
光华摄魄，一眼荡魂。

卜凡此刻终于搞清楚了一件事。  
这块玻璃，他不愿让旁人染指，哪怕一寸、哪怕一分，谁都不可以。  
他想把这个温柔随和的木子洋藏得严严实实；他想把这位四处招眼的哥哥卑鄙地据为己有；他想把这块莹如水、坚如玉的玻璃紧紧攥在手里、密密匝匝揉碎在心口。

 

湿热的蒸汽在浴室里蔓延，木子洋头顶离花洒很近，哗哗水流声中，他隐约听到了卧室门锁响动。  
木子洋关了水，扯下架子上的大浴巾，试探道：“老岳？”

门外没人吭声，只传来哐当当翻箱倒柜的声音。

木子洋脑袋蒙在浴巾里，闷闷地扯嗓子喊：“我警告你啊岳明辉，借衣服也要讲究基本法！别每次连爸爸都不叫一声就来我这儿逛大街，你也不是没衣服穿……还有不许拿我破洞裤啊！上次那条被你一蹄子都蹬成开裆的了。坤音娱乐C2EO提示您：时尚千万条，保暖第一条，露腿不规范，你妈两行泪……”

木子洋惦记着新买的牛仔裤，急忙忙穿好胖次，嘴里念念叨叨地拉开了浴室门。  
一大只卜凡凡赫然杵在门口。  
黑色背心大宽短裤，眉间拧出浅浅的一道痕，表情又冷酷又陌生。

木子洋暗觉可笑，他俩前前后后折腾过那么多张床，周围人都知道他和卜凡有一腿，岳明辉和李英超更是觉得他俩关系不正当到令人发指。  
卜凡倒好，作为唯二当事人始终别别扭扭要弯不直的，气人得很。  
不过小学弟还是小学弟，嫩乎乎的，比想象中还好骗，关上灯解两个扣子就主动上钩了。  
他才不管岳明辉跟他分析的那些小技巧大道理，他木子洋勾引人还用得着等到夜半无人送货上门？某人直愣愣的自己就能找过来。

木子洋装模作样擦头发：“还知道在门口等着呢，很懂礼貌啊，刚刚翻什么呢？”  
卜凡盯着木子洋，右手从裤兜里掏出一管润滑液，淡淡道：“翻这个呢。”

木子洋眨巴眨巴眼，还没来得及回话，就被一把推回浴室，狠按到墙上，瓷砖的凉意让他微微一激灵。  
下一秒卜凡手臂就绕过来抱住他，湿热的舌头长驱直入，贪婪地在他唇舌间横扫翻卷，顺着他的颚线一路亲到耳垂，然后叼着锁骨上的一块嫩肉开始吮咬磨牙，动作暴躁得仿佛恨不得把整个人都吞掉。

木子洋被他亲得意乱神迷，声音开始断续：“你个…狗，怎么…啊……上来就咬。”  
卜凡覆身压着他，大宽短裤的外形被撑得可耻又壮观，尺寸夸张的性器直挺挺的，正抵在木子洋软嫩的大腿内侧。  
卜凡的大手扣住木子洋的下巴颏，凌厉的长相凶得毫不收敛：“是不是不管谁在门外，你都会这样光溜溜的出来？”  
木子洋瞪大眼睛：“难不成我还需要跟你递交申请？！”

“当然不需要。”卜凡勾着唇角笑了，状态邪气得很。  
 

 

   
水汽尚未散尽，浴室里又被起伏的喘息声染上一层潮热。

卜凡浑身赤裸，性器凶凶地硬挺着，看起来很有攻击性。他眉头微皱，不耐地用舌尖抵住上唇，右手举着花洒，热水哗哗冲击着浴室镜柜对面的墙壁。

木子洋一只手扶着柜子，先前的得意早已抛之脑后。  
隐秘的后穴被卜凡探指扩张之后，呈现出细腻的浅红色，在微冷的空气中不自觉地收缩。大量润滑液被内里热度化开，正从穴口顺着腿根往下滴，留下一道蜿蜒的水光痕迹。

花洒铺开热流如幕，在楞楞格格的玻璃瓷砖上顺沿而下。  
木子洋双腿微微发颤，站都站不稳，迷瞪瞪地问：“…你干嘛呢？”

卜凡扭头欣赏了一会儿他哥哥这份难得可怜的小模样，没有说话。  
 

   
木子洋突然明白过来，垂下了手，很没面子地往角落里缩。  
退了没两步，就被卜凡拽了过去，滑嫩的后背被紧按在墙上，冲洗过的瓷砖热气蒸腾。  
卜凡半环着木子洋，线条分明的手臂把他右腿抬起，在膝窝处箍紧。

许久未经性事的浅穴被饱涨的伞头破开一条紧热的甬道，木子洋死死搂住卜凡宽厚的脊背，咬牙承受着。  
卜凡理智尚存，担心会伤到木子洋，并没有尽根捅进去，只是一边耐着性子浅浅抽插，一边大狗似的舔舐着他白嫩的侧颈和耳垂。

木子洋呼吸逐渐凌乱，撕扯的疼痛与隐秘的快感从尾椎处交缠而上，想抗拒却逃无可逃，瘦削的身子在温热的玻璃瓷砖上上下下地蹭着。

“嗯不行……不…卜凡！你…”木子洋哼哼唧唧的，话都说不出整句：“…坏蛋，唔…你卜凡就是个坏蛋……”   
“对，我坏蛋。”卜凡不为所动，目光深沉地滑过木子洋濡湿微张的唇瓣，然后拉着他软软的手往两人的交合处探去。

木子洋神志懵懂地顺着他摆弄，直到摸到那露在外面又硬又烫的半截儿，才触电一般把手缩了回去，缩回去后又不知往哪儿放，只能委委屈屈地抓住卜凡的肩膀。  
卜凡不依不饶：“看镜子啊，哥哥，坏蛋在操你呢。”  
镜面模糊地映出卜凡宽厚的腰背，还有自己染透情欲的潮红的脸，木子洋“呜”了一声，连忙抬起左手挡在眼前。  
“手拿开。”卜凡气息略有起伏，声调却很坚定：“不然我咬你胸。”   
   
木子洋心里别扭又难堪，闻言反而收回撑在卜凡肩膀上的手，举起两只爪一起捂着脸——他觉着好委屈。两个人互相耗着，半冷不热了这么久，卜凡一句好听的话也没哄，一只大闸蟹也没给扒，上来就扒他。偏偏自己还特别好扒，小裤衩还没穿热乎就给扯下来了，一米八八的大个子被钉在浴室墙上让人捅来捅去，还逼迫他去看镜子里自己丢脸的样子。  
   
卜凡把他往上托了托，俯下身来含住身前起伏的胸，浅色的乳尖在吮咬磨蹭下，颤巍巍地立起来，身下依旧不紧不慢地在肉穴里轻轻顶弄。  
木子洋被他磨得求死不能，浑身酥软，从心头痒到指尖。他双手虚虚地遮住脸，左腿紧绷着快要支撑不住，可又不敢松劲儿，如果一往下落卜凡胯下那个粗长的玩意儿就会插得更深。  
他眼里含着水光，气息不成串地抖：“唔…你、你先把我腿…嗯…放下来。”

卜凡终于停下动作，低头看向木子洋被自己举起来的右腿，羊脂玉似的的膝侧，横亘出一条扭曲突起的伤疤。他抬了抬胳膊，有些心疼地轻轻亲着那处淡暗紫色印痕。

木子洋歇了口气，恨恨地胡噜着卜凡湿发凌乱的头顶，略显无力地问：“你犯什么浑呢卜凡凡？”

卜凡自言自语一般：“我觉得自己像个变态。”  
“…自我认知倒是挺准确。”

“说实话，木子洋。”卜凡抬起头，认真地说：“我受不了你和别人在一起，我也受不了你不理我。你对所有人都那么好，偏偏三番五次躲着我，一绕十米远，上周约你看个电影都不答应，我票都买好了…”   
   
木子洋这才反应过来，卜凡原来不是色欲昏头，是妒火攻心。  
卜凡头发有段时间没剃了，半长的发丝乱簇簇的，此时像个纯情的十八岁少年。  
他看着木子洋，黑亮的瞳仁如露如珀：“哥哥，我想把你拴在我身边，只跟我一个人说话……只能我一个人碰。”

木子洋伸出手去拭卜凡额角的薄汗，然后叹了口气。他小学弟虽然身高优越体量过人，但还是年纪轻一根筋，很多事情琢磨不透，就自己胡思乱想，拧在那里生闷气。  
“…先去床上吧，撑不住了。”  
卜凡被他好声好气的语气安抚了，又见他腿抖得厉害，于是很听话地拔出来，把木子洋托抱起来走到床边放下。  
   
房间很安静，安静到只剩下两人交缠贴近的呼吸声。  
卜凡怀抱里浮动着熟悉的肥皂泡味道，和当初在校园时一样，只是肉皮涌动的青春气息此时带上了侵略性。

木子洋仰面躺着，犹豫地开口道：“卜凡，你应该知道，我不可能不去见人，也不可能不和别人打交道。”   
卜凡气性一上来，音量也跟着放大了：“这我知道，我只是不明白你到底怎么想的，你宁愿去和造型师姐姐玩，也不找我。你就这么不愿意和我待在一起么…你为什么？”  
木子洋的手从卜凡短扎扎的鬓角斜移，轻按着那块圆整的小耳朵：“不是不愿意…这么说吧，哪怕我们都是已出柜的非公众人物，你要让我时时刻刻在你身边，寸步不离，我也一定做不到。”

意料之中。

卜凡肩膀一塌，假装无所谓地笑了笑，然后重新圈牢木子洋的腰。  
他当然清楚这要求有多不切实际，又自私又可耻，这样极端的病态想法，自己居然好意思说出口…

他赌着气，生狞紫红的性器重新顶入湿软的小穴，一寸一寸地往深处插。  
木子洋双眼微合，肠肉被撑到极限后开始急切地蠕动紧缩，骨缝里渗出丝丝麻麻的刺痛——经受肉体折磨明明是自己，但看着卜凡那失落落的样子，却还是禁不住意转念动。  
木子洋本就容易心软，眼前这个人，他也确实愿意格外迁就。  
卜凡一垂眼，他更是心软成水，即使疼也没关系，有委屈也都能忍受。  
既然卜凡之前不明白，那现在不妨就把话说开。

卜凡笔直高挺的鼻梁上渗出点点汗珠，人中处还生了个圆钝钝的小窝，把唇尖拱翘出一个绝妙的弧度，和饱满丰润的下唇抿在一起，更显肉欲十足。  
木子洋抬眼看他，长腿攀向卜凡腰间，尽量放松着去接纳。

人一旦喜欢，就再难洒脱了。  
继而沉迷爱欲，继而被自私牵引，被嫉妒烧灼。  
欲望无止息，妄念不知处。

“…其实我只想要你。”木子洋喃喃开口，粉红色的眼尾看上去泫然欲泣，他费力地贴近卜凡耳边，声音变得低哑急切：“小凡…我、我只给你一个人…操……我只心甘情愿……啊！”  
   
卜凡钳住木子洋的腰，狠狠一撞，粗长的性器整根没入体内。  
木子洋仰起修长的颈，过分强烈的感觉让他惊叫出声，瘦韧的腰腹猛地弹起。

卜凡清清楚楚地听到了那句话，大脑短暂空白后，心头瞬间充盈了无尽的激动狂喜，继而又翻涌起近似一种暴烈的温情。他叼起木子洋的颈肉，像野兽性交一般，弓着精壮的腰一下一下地冲撞，动作又重又狠，原始而猛烈。  
木子洋白嫩细长的腿扬在空中，双手无意识地在床单上抓挠撕扯，平日里懒媚的双眼失了神，粉润饱满的唇瓣无意识地一张一合，浑身溢出凌虐式的勾人。

他知道卜凡这是听明白了，他的身心欲念也终于被快感填满，于是放开了难耐的呻吟，带着软软的鼻音，动静又甜又荡。  
“你……”木子洋手扶着卜凡壮实的大腿：“你、小凡…小凡！你捅得…唔…太深了……”  
“嗯，可惜你看不到。”卜凡好像彻底变态了，一把抱起他：“去照个镜子吧。”

木子洋无力地任他摆弄，支起双肘，斜跪着趴伏在厚地毯上。

卜凡一手摸到木子洋的腿根，好生安抚着他；一手按住眼前光滑细腻的脊背，顺平的曲线从耸起的蝴蝶骨延伸到腰窝，全身只有圆润的臀部高高翘起，湿软的小穴里还含着一根狰狞饱涨的肉棒。  
“抬头看着。”卜凡对镜子压低眉眼，哑声说：“这次再捂眼我就射进去。”  
   
木子洋被干得神志恍惚，听话地仰起头，茫然地望着镜子里的自己，傻乎乎半张着嘴，浑身赤裸泛红，大腿和腰侧分布着微青的斑驳指痕。  
他呆愣愣地看着卜凡挺着粗长的性具，插在自己殷红的后穴里，凶蛮地进进出出，自己颤抖的两腿间流下滑腻的透明黏液，捣干不停的大肉棒上贴附着一层亮晶晶的薄膜。

木子洋忽然回神，最后的心理防线被这过分淫荡靡艳的场景彻底扫荡，他顿时羞耻到无地自容，声音揉进浓浓的哭腔，边喘边求道：“不行……唔…你别再弄了…小凡，…呜你轻点…轻点儿……”

难言的快意浪潮逐渐席卷，在他的心头漫涨，木子洋难耐地伸出右臂撑住镜子，骨节渐渐泛白，五指在蒸汽上摁出湿热的水印子，泪水从脸上一行行滑过。  
   
汹涌湍急的暗流，拍击着行将破碎的软玻璃，一浪接着一浪。

卜凡看着镜子里情动万分的恋人，刹那间有种感觉：  
没什么不可以，他爱木子洋，就怎么样都可以。  
哪怕为木子洋下地狱。

如果你想要一位爱人，我将任凭吩咐如你所愿。  
如果你想换一个爱法，我会心甘情愿戴好假面。

既然早已跨入了雷池一步，泥足深陷，那还怕什么粉身碎骨。

惩罚与罪孽，他愿一己承担。

 

 

木子洋脑袋半贴在冰凉的镜面上，整个人被操得意识涣散，呼吸交错凌乱。平日里懒懒散散的软声线此时如同一根被绷紧的弦，呻吟从喉咙深处断续溢出，顺着被抽插的节奏，一声比一声动情，像是在挣扎着死去活来。

又一记深顶之后，木子洋无声地张开嘴，腰身疯狂摇颤，软嫩的穴肉也一阵绞紧，迎来了绵长而强烈的高潮。  
卜凡被收裹得脉搏疯跳，也不再留有余力，抵住木子洋的肠道尽头狂插猛送，剧烈的撞击带出淫糜的水声，啪啪啪地狠顶了几十下后终于射了出来。

卜凡拔出射精后半软的性器，被操到殷红微肿的穴口被撑成了一个圆圆的小洞，蠕动收缩几次后，浓白的精液顺着腿根缓缓流淌而下。  
木子洋脱力地垂下头，无法闭合的唇角漫出湿热的口水，和失控的眼泪一起，滑过水光微亮的脸庞，滴落在潮汽蒸腾的地毯上。  
 

卜凡抱着他，他的玻璃，他脆弱又骄矜的玻璃。  
此时里里外外，浑身斑驳，布满情事留下的痕迹，他亲手留下的痕迹。

卜凡吻着他，他的玻璃，他慵懒而失神的玻璃。  
此刻不着片缕，清白光裸，软化在炽热的情欲中，软化在他缠绵的吻里。

   
卜凡在木子洋肩头咬了一口：“歇会儿，然后抱你去洗澡。”  
木子洋长眼微阖，半晌后喃喃开口：“…长本事了你个混蛋，敢拿捏你哥哥了。”  
卜凡扯下被子拢住他：“对不起。”  
“还生我的气么？没陪你去看电影。”  
“…其实我永远不会真的对你生气的，你说啥是啥。”  
“算你识相。”木子洋小声说：“我之前以为你都懂的……”话没说完，打了个哈欠。  
卜凡把气息深深埋进木子洋耳侧，语气极尽轻柔：“小洋，以后换我来哄你。”  
木子洋勾起唇角笑了，又摆出那副困恹恹的娇懒样子。  
   
 

风尘无形有色，玻璃易碎透明。  
   
旁人远远望着，只见我们生疏淡漠，五感隔离。  
却不知我高贵的爱人，在我怀中，早已熔成了一捧热玻璃。

 

 

 

 

end.


End file.
